Widzę Cię
by Aldiss
Summary: OneShot. Neytiri, po raz pierwszy naprawdę, Widzi Jake'a.


Przez chwilę myślałam, że już po mnie. Patrzyłam bezradnie na stojącego nade mną Człowieka z Nieba w dziwnym pancerzu, mogąc jedynie na niego syczeć. Ale zaraz potem pojawił się mój Jake i odciągnął go ode mnie. Kiedy byli zajęci walką ja bezskutecznie usiłowałam wydostać się spod _Tanatora_. Byłam wdzięczna zwierzęciu, że pomogło mi w walce, że niosło mnie na swoim grzbiecie i oddało swoje życie, ale w tej chwili także mnie przygniatało uniemożliwiając włączenie się do walki. Mój Jake jest silnym wojownikiem, ale obawiałam się, że cała jego siła i męstwo nie wystarczą w starciu z tym demonem. Dochodzące do mnie odgłosy walki wcale mi się nie podobały. Z tego co zdążyłam zauważyć, wykręcając głowę, Jake miał kłopoty. Jego krzyk zabrzmiał mi w uszach. Nabrałam po raz kolejny powietrza i z całych sił naparłam na masywne ciało. _Proszę, Eywo, usłysz mnie i pozwól mi ruszyć na pomoc Jake'owi_ – błagałam w myślach. Musiała mnie wysłuchać bo udało mi się w końcu oswobodzić. Nie zastanawiając się, czy przygnieciona kończyna jest sprawna, bez chwili wahania przeskoczyłam wał ziemi, i pobiegłam w stronę walczących, chwytając po drodze mój łuk leżący nieopodal. Wypuszczona strzała poszybowała, przeszywając Człowieka z Nieba. Jake, którego tamten trzymał uniesionego za warkocz, opadł na ziemię. Zanim przyjrzałam się mojemu Jake'owi strzeliłam jeszcze raz. Jedna strzała nie zabiłaby Człowieka z Nieba wystarczająco szybko. Nie mogłam ryzykować, że choćby w najmniejszym stopniu zagrozi mojemu partnerowi.

Podbiegłam wyciągając nóż. Nachyliłam się nad Jake'iem, osłaniając go i sycząc na Człowieka z Nieba. Ten zachwiał się, by następnie runąć do tyłu. Przez sekundę patrzyłam jeszcze na niego, upewniając się czy nie wstanie, po czym przeniosłam całą moją uwagę na Jake'a. Odrzuciłam łuk i zbliżyłam się do niego.

- Jake! – krzyknęłam. Był nieprzytomny. Ogarnęła mnie panika. Czy Człowiekowi z Nieba udało się go zranić? – Jake!

Dotknęłam jego twarzy. Wyglądał jak wtedy, kiedy nie mogłam go dobudzić przy Drzewie Głosów.

Co się dzieje? Co robić?! Serce waliło mi jak oszalałe. Byłam przerażona. Jak mam pomóc Jake'owi?!

Usłyszałam jakieś dziwne odgłosy dochodzące z domu Ludzi z Nieba. Szamotanie. Dochodził stamtąd zapach Ludzi z Nieba... Jake'a.... I Grace i Norma... Czy tam właśnie był mój Jake, kiedy nie był ze mną w ciele Chodzącego We Śnie?

- Jake.

Odwróciłam głowę w stronę konstrukcji. Moment później byłam już przy niej uderzając w przezroczystą ścianę. Zobaczyłam dziwne sprzęty, wszystko w chaosie. A wśród tego wszystkiego leżał Człowiek z Nieba. Mój Jake. Nie ruszał się! Rzuciłam się w bok, gdzie przezroczysta ściana była wybita. Przedostałam się do wnętrza i rzuciłam w stronę Jake'a.

Uklękłam przy nim i podciągnęłam do pozycji siedzącej.

- Jake! Mój Jake! – powtarzałam usiłując uzyskać jakąś reakcję. Potrząsałam nim, próbując go obudzić, ale on się nie ruszał. Spojrzałam na niego. Coś było nie w porządku. Jego skóra, tak różna od skóry Na'vi, wyglądała inaczej niż skóra Ludzi z Nieba, jaką widywałam. Zrobiła się sina. Jego twarz, tak mała i krucha... Czegoś brakowało. Wszyscy Ludzie z Nieba jakich pamiętałam, mieli zawsze przesłonięte twarze przezroczystymi rzeczami. Rzeczami, które pomagały im oddychać. Spojrzałam w bok. Leżały tam te rzeczy. Błyskawicznie chwyciłam jedną z nich i przyłożyłam do twarzy Jake'owi.

Usłyszałam dziwne syczenie, po czym zobaczyłam jak Jake mruga. Poruszył rękami, niezdarnie usiłując chwycić tą rzecz. Kiedy mu się to udało, nacisnął coś i rzecz przywarła do jego twarzy zachodząc mgłą. Usłyszałam jak Jake gwałtownie chwyta powietrze. Po chwili jego oddech się uspokoił, a mgła zniknęła z rzeczy i mogłam zobaczyć twarz mojego Jake'a. Poczułam jak oczy mi wilgotnieją. Mój Jake... żył.

Przyjrzałam się mu, kiedy on przyglądał się mi. Był taki malutki. Trzymałam go w ramionach, jak dziecko. Zupełnie inny niż Jake, którego znałam. A jednocześnie taki sam. Jego twarz, chociaż dziwnego, jasnoróżowego koloru, miała te same rysy. Jego błyszczące, teraz zielone, oczy patrzyły na mnie w ten sam sposób. Zobaczyłam w nich miłość i troskę. Jake uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Widzę cię – powiedział cicho, jego głos zabrzmiał inaczej niż kiedy był w ciele Chodzącego We Śnie. Ale wciąż znajomo. Uniósł dłoń do mojego policzka. Przykryłam ją swoją, teraz o wiele większą niż jego. Poczułam jak łzy spływają mi po policzkach. Jake wydawał się taki bezbronny i słaby. Ale wiedziałam, że taki nie jest. Głęboko w sercu, nadal był silnym Toruk Makto, którego kocham. Nie ważne czy w ciele Człowieka z Nieba, czy nie. Był moim Jake'iem. A dopóki nie wróci do ciała Chodzącego We Śnie, nie pozwolę, żeby coś mu się stało.

- Widzę cię – powiedziałam. Widziałam go, tak naprawdę. Uśmiechnęłam się. On też.


End file.
